Fairy Love
by Elby-Tiadoroppu
Summary: romance story. Gajeel x Levy, also Elfman x Evergreen, Fried x Mirajane. Propably some others. takes place after grand magic tournament. Levy wants to confess to Gajeel, Mira is involving Fried in the matchmaking and Evergreen wants Elfmans attention.
1. matchmaking I

**Here's my first fanfiction on this website! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes...**

**So it's a Fairy Tail fanfiction, mostly about Gajeel x Levy, Fried x Mira and Evergreen x Elfman. There will probably be some other couples too. I don't know how many chapters It'll contain yet.**

**The Gajeel xLevy part in this story, is inspired on 'Faery-Keys' story 'Hello, baby'.  
**

**Fairy Tail and its amazing characters belong to the fantastic Hiro Mashima, I only own the storyline here, and the way it's written ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat there together at a table in the Guild hall. She was reading a book -as usual- and he was chewing on some iron. Suddenly remembering something, the bookwurm looked up, and a smile appeared on her face. She turned to him and asked

"Gajeel, when is your birthday?"

"huh?".

"I asked when your birthday is"

"Why the heck do ya wanna know that?"

They had been spending a lot of time together after the S-class exam, at first it was subtle, with the rest of the guild around them, because of the magic tournament. But then it became more and more, he'd even join her to the guild library sometimes! And she loved it. Every second he was with her, she couldn't help but feel endlessly happy. She couldn't help but smile. That adorable smile that would make him melt, of course she didn't know it had such an effect.

But she did know she had to tell him about her feelings. Juvia had warned her, when you keep it to yourself for a long time, you'll get more and more shy, and start stuttering, and blushing, and sweating, and that sort of things. In a normal situation, that's be bearable, but Gajeel was a dragon slayer. And dragons get suspicious when their surroundings change, and then they'd move to another spot, to avoid the awkward change. If that were to happen, she might end up losing him forever!

That's why she'd tell him on his birthday.

"Well, you know." she started "On my birthday, everyone was there, and there was this huge party and-" but was cut off by the iron dragonslayer.

"and a lot of unnecessary brawls, remember you got that headache when you went home?" He growled fiercely. He told her he didn't like birthdays, _why did she still go on about it?_

"Yes but, I want to make yours special too! Maybe we could...ehm...go somewhere alone...away from the guild, so there can't be unnecessary brawls, right?" she stammered a little, a wide blush appeared at her face when she realized he might take that in a wrong way. But his next question gave away that he didn't.

"will Lily be there?"

"y-yes, yes! O-of course he will!" she quickly said.

She started doubting inwardly again...if he really didn't want to be alone with her so much...maybe it was best if she didn't say anything?

Of course he wanted to be alone with her, but he couldn't ... hell, he had no idea how to act around Levy! He wanted to be gentle with her, and make her smile, see those big brown eyes shine...But he'd get too nervous. He just needed Lily to be there with him so he could secretly ask him for advice. HE knew about his feelings for the blue haired mage anyway.

_He had known from the first time he arrived in the guild after returning from Edolas. He had noticed Gajeel stare at her, and asked him if she was anyone special. Gajeel answered in a quite obvious way_

"_That's Levy", a sigh of pure admiration escaped his mouth as he spoke her name, "she's amazing"._

"_In what way?" the small cat asked curiously._

"_All ways"._

And thus it was said, he was damn lucky Mirajane wasn't there at the time.

"It's next week, Thursday."

He spoke in a low voice and was clearly lost in thought, but when he heard her "EH?" and noticed her shocked Face, he couldn't help but stare at her bluntly, a slight shade of red visible on his cheeks.

She pointed her eyes at the ground and then, she looked up and ran off, yelling a simple "See ya!" while she was already running.

Levy ran out of the guild, to Magnolia town, she had to find something for them to do, a place to go, and a present to give him! And as soon as possible, she still needed time to think of how she'd confess!

As she ran in a hurry, she almost ran over the small exceed that just returned form his groceries.

"Wow, Levy-chan, why in such a hurry?"

She looked down at the small creature and sighed in relief, gladly realizing it wasn't a street-cat or a little kid

"Oh, hi Lily! I was just ... ehm..." Her face got all red again as she looked away to face the ground. Pantherlily had seen enough.

"Does it have anything to do with Gajeels birthday?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" the script mage asked in full surprise.

"The idiot has been trying to keep it silent for quite some time now, he'd hoped it to be over before anyone could realize, but I assume that didn't work out too well?"

She shook her head and tried not to stutter while saying "I ehm...I wanted to arrange something to do on his birthday...not with many people of course, just ehm...the three of us..."

The feline smiled at the thought and asked "Did you have some place in mind already?"

She let out a sigh and muttered "unfortunately not, I just found out when it was a few minutes ago...Do you perhaps know what he'd like?"

"anywhere with iron around would be fine!" he joked, but her response surprised him

"No, Lily, I'm serious, I want that day to be special!"

He just stared at her for a minute and then realized what was going on.

Meanwhile, Gajeel still sat at the guild, he just finished his meal and was about to leave, when suddenly a figure appeared before him.

The iron dragon slayer looked up and immediately raised an eyebrow _What the hell is that green haired freak doing here?_

He straightened and growled "Whatdoyawant?" The runemage answered with a blank expression

"Mira wants to speak to you"

He shook his head in direction of the bar where the barmaid was waving at them. Gajeel stood up and as he headed to the bar, he glanced one last time at Fried, this time he had a very dark expression on his face.

"the fuck is wrong with that guy?" He said as he settled down at the bar.

When he turned around, he noticed Mira having the same, determined, dark expression on her face. Pointed right towards Gajeel. He gulped. _What did I do this time?_ Mirajane let out a sigh, and then that angelic smile appeared on her face again

"so, Gajeel"

He looked at her hoping to get an explanation for this crazy situation, but he got a question instead. One that sounded very sheepishly but was demanding an answer

"How are things going between you and Levy-chan?"

His eyes widened and shouted in surprise "What the fuck are you talking about?"

she calmly answered him "Well, I've noticed you two hanging around each other more and more lately. Alone. Just the two of you. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Her tong rolled at the word 'little' and it reminded him the annoying blue exceed. He didn't like it.

"my cat's there too y'know" he answered while taking the beer that was placed before him and devouring the whole thing.

"Ah yes, but that doesn't change things, does it? How do you feel about her, huh?" She was leaning over at him on the bar, placing her elbows on the surface, and her hands under her chin.

Suddenly Gajeel knew what she was up to. Matchmaking.

"Fuck women! I aint gonna tell you anything 'bout my personal life!"

_Was he really that obvious?_ Or did she receive some kind of hint from Levy? Could it be? Did Levy like him? No, he shouldn't think that way. He'd hurt her, it didn't matter how many times he saved her for amends, it was unforgivable. Plus, he still had the unsolved problem with Raven Tail, because he had been away for 7 years, he had no idea if his cover was blown or not. The now enraged dragon slayer abruptly stood up, and stormed out of the guild. This time, both the green haired runemage as the matchmaking barmaid were looking at him with pleasure in the eyes, a smirk on their faces.

It was confirmed.

Pantherlily had helped Levy choose a destination for their trip. He had even talked to her about how she was planning to confess to him, but promised not to say a single word about it to the stubborn dragon slayer. Yet he couldn't help but let out a snort as the said one slammed the door of their apartment open and threw himself on the couch, grabbing a piece of iron that was lying nearby and started eating out of frustration. The exceed let out a subtle couch, making Gajeel look at his direction and tell him what made him so irritated.

"spit it out"

"fucking green freak and matchmaking chick were tryin' to make me spill somethin' 'bout the shrimp." he growled.

Lily had to try hard not to make his smirk grow larger. _So even these two are helping now, are they?_ But that wasn't so surprising, since Mirajane was known for her ability to turn some gossip into actual truth.

After that, the two didn't see each other as much as usually, as to be expected, since Gajeel locked himself up in his apartment because he wouldn't be able to handle both his nearing birthday as Mirajanes luring. And Levy was busy looking in every store of Magnolia for a present, plus sitting at home trying to find the right words she could use in her confession. It was rare for her not to find the right words for anything, but this time, she was just helpless.

In the main time though, a lot of exciting stuff happened between the other members of the guild...

* * *

**There you go, end of chapter one. Was it not too awful? Please let me know by reviewing!**

**I'll upload the next as soon as possible, I'm still removing the typing errors... ^^;**


	2. matchmaking II

**There we go, chapter two!**

**Don't have much to say...**

**Fairy Tail and its amazing characters belong to the fantastic Hiro Mashima, I only own the storyline here, and the way it's written ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Argh! This is so annoying!"

a beautiful woman with long brown curls was seated at the bar of Fairy Tail, having a cloud of frustration above her head.

"What is frustrating, Evergreen-san?"

she looked up with a glare that would've turned whoever spoke to her in stone if she hadn't had her glasses on. When she realized it was the youngest sister, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell your annoying brother to show up more often, will ya?" then she stood up and walked away.

Lisanna was left with a very confused look on her face. Right on that moment, the actual barmaid arrived.

"thanks for taking my place, sis!"

"It's no problem. But why did you have to leave so sudden?"

"I was helping Juvia with her love-fiasco" she said with a bright smile on her face as if it was completely normal. Well, it was, because love is all Juvia thinks about, but since when had such a thing become an emergency?

At her once again confused look, Mirajane explained herself "You see, since Bisca and Alzack are married now, I felt like I lost my job as a matchmaker...So I promised the poor girl to help her."

"You're just as hopeless as her you knew..." she let out a small sigh before she continued her sentence "But are there really no other possibilities?"

she started going on about possible pairings, everything was better than trying to let Juvia choose between Gray and Lyon, right?

"lets see, Lucy and Natsu maybe? Those are really close!"

"Lisanna! How dare you say that! Natsu is yours!"

she blushed faintly and then defended herself "I told you already that that was in our childhood! I'm over him!"

"that's what you like to make yourself believe, but I know better! Besides, you might wanna keep him as a last resort, wouldn't you?"

The youngest sibling sighed and decided it was hopeless, so she continued.

"Lucy and Gray?"

"Do you want Juvia to kill me?" she joked, in a tone of disbelieve.

"you're right, Lucy and Loki maybe?"

"That would be too complicated, he's a stellar spirit after all...I can't go talking to him alone if I want to, or else she'd notice..."

"then..." she looked around in the guild and saw Levy talking with Pantherlily, this gave her a genius idea "what about Gajeel and Levy? They've been close since the S-class exam, haven't they?"

"I've already given those to my apprentice...I can't lay my hands on them anymore!" she said really proudly. Her little sisters mouth fell open in surprise.

"A-Apprentice? Who?"

Mira brought a hand to her mouth and let out a giggle, her cheeks got a little rosy at just the thought of it. "Fried..."

"Oh gosh...You're so hopeless!"

"Shhh! Nobody is supposed to know that! Or else they'll suspect him too, and then it won't work!"

"sure..." Then a silence fell, Mira was lost in thoughts of her green-haired prince, and Lisanna was trying to remember what she was doing before they started that conversation. Then she remembered what Evergreen had told her, so she headed home to look for her brother.

Levy and Pantherlily headed towards the library together. Since Gajeel wasn't coming, the brown exceed didn't have his usual company with him, so he asked Levy to hang out together.

They talked about the trip again.

"near a riverside, huh, clever!" the little creature commented

"I hope the sound of the water will calm him down..." she was biting her lip, trying to think everything through again.

"you really think everything through, don't you?"

"I...I just want it to be perfect..."

"It will be, Levy, don't worry about it!" He tried to comfort her, but she was only thinking things through more and more, and coming to new possible-problems.

"it could just as well make him annoyed! Water is no good!"

Then the exceed flew before her eyes, and held her head from both sides with one paw.

"listen, Gajeel doesn't like birthdays, so he's gonna be annoyed either way. The most important thing is what you're gonna tell him, right? So just keep it simple, a pick-nick or something, so it'll be easy to get him to listen to you."

For a moment, Levy just stared at him, then she smiled and said "You're right, we'll do a pick-nick by the water"

Then they separated and each went to their own homes. Levy had written the hour and place on a little note, and had given it to Lily.

_She's got no idea...How can the smartest girl in Fairy Tail be so oblivious? _The little exceed thought as he flew home. However, he was held up by Fried...

"Hello my friend, would you mind if I talked to you for a bit?" He had a gentle smile on his face, but his eyes showed that he was up to something. Something good.

Pantherlily smirked and they sat down on a bench that happened to be near them.

"I suppose you've noticed the growing chemistry between your partner and the girl, Levy McGarden?"

"Why yes, I have. In fact, I happen to be assured by both sides their feelings, however I'm not sure if they can make it to a good end on their own..."

"Interesting...Would you see something in working together with me in order to get them together?"

"I gladly accept that offer, partner." They both smirked. This was the beginning of a very nice teamwork.

"Elf-niichan? Are you home?" She called a few times, but it seemed her white-haired brother wasn't there. She caught sight of a note on the kitchen table. _"I'm off training". _True, since his victory in the grand magic tournament, he had layed down in the infirmary, that his muscles had weakened a bit. But to go training every day for it...Wasn't that a bit too much?

But that wasn't where it started...It began, during the S-class exam. It began, with a joke.

* * *

**Okay, second chapter finished, it was quite lame, probably more of an introduction than ... I dunno, something else? XD**

**Next chapter is gonna be mostly Elfman and Evergreens doing, a little less Levy x Gajeel, I know they're the main couple of this story, but that's more towards the end!**


	3. crazy?

**Chapter three, mostly Elfman and Evergreen, and some hints of other pairings.**

**Fairy Tail and its amazing characters belong to the fantastic Hiro Mashima, I only own the storyline here, and the way it's written ;p**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

He threw the bag which had contained his lunch on the kitchen table and took a glas of water. He was exhausted, he'd been training all day long, and he had been doing it for a few weeks in a row. He'd go into the forest, and would throw the once fallen trees around, tried to bear the enormous weight on his shoulders; A few giant builders tied on his back, to make it extra difficult. He also had bags filled with rocks tied around his legs and arms. He was determined to make this kind of training the best training a _man_ could get himself, the best, and the hardest. All because _she_ had told him to.

Apparently, she got annoyed because he was always competing in the bar fight at the guild.

"_what the hell are you spouting over now, huh?"_

"_A man participates in bar fights! It's a mans duty to train along with his manly comrades in bar fights!"_

"_train? You call that training? That's just pathetic!"_

"_It's not pathetic! It's manly!"_

"_you know what's manly? Actually devoting yourself at your training, and not disturbing others with it!"_

"_yes! That's manly!"_

Immediately the next day, he'd been searching for a good place to train, and not disturb anyone, especially her._ Since when had she such an impact on what he did?_

"_probably since then..." _he thought to himself.

Sure, she had played a bigger role in his life since the S-class advancement exam, since that joke they used to defeat Mirajane. Where had that thought come from anyway? These two, getting_ married_? That was just crazy, no matter how much he'd actually like it, it was_ crazy._..Or maybe...just maybe, it wasn't as crazy as he thought...

His mind wandered off to when he'd beaten Bacchus in the tournament, he was very focused on the battle, because his sisters' dignity was depending on his victory. But he couldn't help hearing the cheers of one person in particular._ She_ was rooting for _him. _The powerful, ignorant and prideful Evergreen, was squeezing her own teammate in tension, while watching the strongly build Elfman fight. She had even told Lisanna that she shouldn't worry, because "he is the kind of guy that comes through when it counts". Did she really see him in such a..._respectful_ way? It surprised him.

What surprised him even more, was what happened in the infirmary after her teammates left them alone.

"_Come on, the injured one should be sleeping" Fried said with a smirk on his face_

"_Should we let Ever sleep with you?" Bixlow joked as he pushed her closer to him._

"_STOP MESSING AROUND!" they said in unison, both blush on their faces._

_After that thought, the runemage and his helmeted partner left to get some food for them all, and they were left alone. The air was tense and they both didn't know what to say. But he couldn't keep silent for very long, so he just said something random;_

"_Hmph...this isn't manly..."_

"_stop complaining, your battle was manly enough!" at that comment, they both froze for a second. Was that a compliment? She hadn't meant it that way, but it was a compliment indeed._

_And then they started talking, as if they had been the best friends for years. He even managed to make her laugh, despite his condition. She had the most beautiful laugh. It wasn't very often someone heard it, because she preferred staying serious. But the brunette let herself go, and he had to admit, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. The moment was perfect, and the white haired victor promised himself to make her laugh like that more often._

_Unfortunately, the moment was disturbed by the green haired man and his crazy friend coming in with whatever food was supposed to be their dinner. They were very surprised to hear their teammate laugh so spontaneously. Even they didn't get to hear it a lot._

_After they had eaten, and had forced Elfman to rest a bit, the three raijinshuu members were off to the dormitory where they slept. They woke the takeover sibling up to let him know they were leaving. Fried set up an extra runebarrier on the woman's order. _

_Is she worried...about Mira's brother? Fried wondered, but didn't say anything to avoid being hit._

_When her two friends had disappeared out of the room, the fairy-loving mage went over to Elfmans bed one last time, to say goodbye._

_He let out a silent "thanks, Ever..."_

_This time, she didn't even complain about him using her nickname, in fact, she did something completely unexpected; She leaned over him, caressed his cheek with one of her hands, and then placed a small kiss on his forehead._

"_Goodnight elfman, you're a real man." _

_If he wouldn't have been so tired as he was, he would've widened his eyes, let his mouth fall open, and would've been blushing just as much as she was. But he was too tired, and just closed his eyes to sleep. Strange enough, she seemed to find that adorable._

_When she left the infirmary with a beaming smile and still some blush on her face, she noticed her two teammates were waiting for her in the corridor. They noticed her expression and both smirked at her._

"_you look like a little kid that just received a present..." Bixlows began with a teasing tone, holding in his laugh_

"_sh-shut up!" Evergreen answered with her face redder than it had ever been._

_Apparently, she hadn't been able to sleep, and made her way back to the infirmary. It was around midnight and she let the lights out so he wouldn't wake up. She didn't know he was already awake and she took herself a chair to place it next to his bed. She settled herself and placed a thin blanket on her lap. Then she took his hand in hers, and fell asleep with her head lying on the side of his bed. She didn't know it, but he smiled._

_By the time he woke up, it was already noon and his 'protectors' were having lunch at a small table on the other side of the room. They had placed his lunch on the bedside table next to him, Evergreens chair was still where she had put it._

They never mentioned that night again, he realized and let out a sigh. Was he actually falling for that woman? It wasn't very manly to fall for someone that easily...

He took an evening snack, took a shower and went to sleep. If it was indeed what she wanted, he'd keep training like that, every single day (if he wasn't on a job), for all the years that had to come.

What he didn't realize, was that it _wasn't _what she wanted.

-the next day

She sat in her regular place at a table with Fried and Bixlow. But none of them was actually paying attention to each other, they all had something on their mind, or someone they were watching. She herself, was thinking of that stubborn,man-loving idiot she had fallen for. Why the hell hadn't he been in the guild the last few weeks? It was disturbing her more and more each passing day.

Fried kept looking from Mirajane to Gajeel and back. The stutted mage was forced by his exceed-friend to come to the guild against his will. Exactly how they had planned it. Soon, Pantherlily would go to the restroom, and he would take his chance to go talk to the dragon slayer about a certain script mage.

Bixlow was looking at a completely other direction, his eyes locked on a lila haired girl with glasses and the weirdest vocabulary someone could imagine. Laki Olietta. What did he see in that girl anyway? It was impossible to understand, but oh well, they were both awfully strange in their own way, so maybe it was her impossible-to-comprehend-personality that attracted him so much. After catching up with his age, she had also gotten a pretty well-formed body, and that combination seemed to make his heart tremble.

The last member of their team, Laxus, was for once not sitting at their table. He sat at the bar, apparently enjoying his conversation with Lisanna. Since he realized it was really her at Tenrou Island, he seemed to be spending a lot of time with the youngest takeover sibling.

Speaking of takeover siblings...Mirajane was talking with Juvia - although she wasn't really paying attention to what the barmaid said because her precious 'Gray-sama' was nearby - about her new plan to get Gray to like her back.

"So, I think we should make use of the rivalry between him and Lyon...That guy likes you, right?"

a little silence fell and Mirajane noticed the watermage wasn't listening to her.

"Juvia? Juvia, listen to me... Juvia!"

"huh? Ah, Mirajane-san, what were you saying?"

"Listen, I've got a new plan, we should use the rivalry between these two guys. If Lyon likes you-" she was cut of by her friend who was sitting across the table

"y-you mean...Make Gray-sama jealous?"

"Well...yeah, sort of...It could work you know!"

"B-but, Juvia doesn't want to use one of Gray-sama's friends in order to make Gray-sama look at her..." She glanced over at the man of her dreams and then looked back at the white haired woman sitting before her.

"You shouldn't look at it that way! There's no need to do anything special with Lyon! just spending some time with him will be enough to get Gray jealous, because there's already rivalry between the two of them. Get it?" She gave a wink and the smile on her face widened as she saw that the lovestruck mage finally understood.

Meanwhile, Levy took her jacket and her purse, locked the door of her room in Fairy Hills, and made her way to the guild. This, however, was _not_ according to Fried and Lily's plan...

* * *

**Chapter three finished, like I said, a lot of Elfman x Evergreen ;p**

**It was quite a challenge to write Elfmans thoughts...At first I thought about writing 'man!' after every sentence, but that was insane XD **

**I made him doubt the situation instead, maybe that's a little out of character? :s I dunno, I thought his 'manliness' was just an act he put up to keep himself from collapsing after Lisanna's death...**

**Next chapter is gonna be more Gajeel x Levy, it'll be finally his birthday!**


	4. akward confessions

**Finally done XD**

**It took me quite a while to write this, and the program crashed like, a thousand times .'**

**But here it is, chapter 4, It's quite a bit longer than the ones I've written so far, but I felt it was necessary. **

**And thank you so much for those who have reviewed already! I really appreciate it, it made my day and slapped away my nearing writers-block!**

**You guys are awesome! :'D**

**Fairy Tail and its amazing characters belong to the fantastic Hiro Mashima, I only own the storyline here, and the way it's written ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm going to the restroom for a sec."

"whatever" he grumbled; He didn't want to be here, so why the fuck had he even listened to that fucking cat of his?

The brown exceed flew of in the direction of the toilets and disappeared behind a door. Right on the moment the Iron dragon slayer wanted to concentrate on his food again, someone appeared before him.

"Gajeel-san! Good to see you, it's been a while, hasn't it? How are you?" the green haired freak began, with a way to big smile on his face and a way too happy voice. Even his eyes were happy. Why the fuck was this dude so happy?

"Go away"

"But I just want to talk a little, what's wrong with a little interaction between fellow guild members?"

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk, now leave me alone!"

"Really? I do believe you care about your comrades, Gajeel"

"will you shut up?"

The runemage just continued with the same tone in his voice.

"You know, I've noticed you care about Pantherlily-san a lot, and Wendy-san and Levy-san, you accompanied her at the S-class exam, right?"

At the sound of her name, his eyes widened, but he soon recovered his grumpy face.

"Don't care"

"Of course you do, Gajeel, you shouldn't lie to yourself! You and Levy-san would make a great couple you know!"

she opened the guild door with a smile and the first thing she heard was a certain Dragon slayer yelling

"Shut up! I don't care about fucking romance, get it? FUCKING. DON'T. CARE!" after having said that, he stormed out of the guild, shooting only a single glance over at the little bookwurm that was still in the door opening. His face was _not _happy.

She stood there frozen, face pale, eyes wide open and filled with tears, her body was shaking and her legs started to weaken.

_What in heavens name was she thinking? Of course he didn't care! It's GAJEEL REDFOX! He didn't care about romance, and never would. She was stupid, plain stupid to have ever thought he'd be okay with her confessing, to ever think that they could still be anything near friends after confessing...it was stupid...so, so, so stupid..._

Lily came back into the guild hall just in time to see a crying Levy run away, Gajeels seet empty, and Frieds face blank.

He made eye contact with the runemage and they both nodded, then he headed out to search for those two morons. First he had to find Levy.

He found her sobbing somewhere in a small street, where almost nobody ever came. When he tried to speak however, she immediately dried her tears with her sleeve and smiled at him.

"Levy...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just...Don't think I'll confess to him after all...But thanks for your help, and I'll definitely make it a great day anyway!

She stood up and headed to Fairy Hills, for what reason, she didn't know herself, but she just couldn't see anyone right now. They probably all knew by now, considering how she reacted...

Then, the exceed went home, to find Gajeel on the roof of their apartment, growling at birds and eating some iron. He flew over to sit next to him, and try to get a word out of his stubborn friend.

"So...are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Hell no. Fucking aint your business!"

"It's got something to do with Levy, I assume?"

"Fuck! Shut up, cat, I don't wanna hear it!"

"why not? I know you care for her..."

"It doesn't matter okay? Just fucking forget about it already!"

"Are you planning to let her go? Just like that?"

He didn't answer, but let out a growl instead. Why the fuck was everyone constantly talking about the shrimp? Was there 'I love Levy McGarden' written on his forehead or something? This was so fucking ridiculous... He fucking couldn't have her, and never would. It was as simple as that.

Or at least...That's what he thought...

"Oi! Lisanna, Wait up!"

She looked around to see the blonde muscular guy quicken his pace in order to catch up with her.

"Ah, Laxus! I thought you left a while ago?" she was a little surprised, but was pleased to see him.

"Yeah, I forgot a few stuffs so I came back, I'm gonna head for that mission first thing in the morning, so I wanted to see you first."

She looked at him with big eyes and flushed cheeks "Y-you...wanted...to see..._me_?"

"Well...Just to...eh...tell you I'd be gone for a while...y'know...?" she just smiled, and he forced a smile back.

_When they were kids, he'd always seen her as a nice girl, and was pretty impressed that she could already do a full body take over at such an age, but she was always hanging around with Natsu. So she was unreachable for him. No one really noticed in particular, but he was really struck by the news of her 'death'. In fact, it was the main reason he started to believe their guild was weak. Sure, the gossip from people in random bars was hella annoying, but it was more like a confirmation to him. If her older siblings would've been stronger, then it wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have died._

_And before she came back, he was already banned, making the first time he saw her again, at Tenrou Island. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe it was actually was that little girl from his childhood, that little girl which he never succeeded to approach. He slapped her softly in the face to see her cute reaction, asked her questions, stared her in the eyes, until she yelled "_

_Yes, It's me already! Do you believe it now?"_

_And yes, he believed it. It was the Lisanna from a long time ago, grown up to be such a beautiful woman..._

Without thinking about it, they walked together all the way to Laxus' house, when they arrived and realized it, he couldn't do otherwise than to let her in.

"What a nice place you've got! You know, I always imagined you to live in some kind of electricity tower or something..." she said in a giggle way

He choked "seriously?" He took something for her to drink before admitting "But that _would_ be hella awesome"

They sat down on his sofa and continued the conversation, as if it was completely normal that whe was there.

"Haha, yeah, but you'd be in trouble during a storm!"

"Then I'll have you to protect me, right?" His voice lowered and sounded very, very gentle.

She suddenly noticed how close he was to her and felt her heart beating faster and faster, she felt her cheeks heating up and tried not to stutter

"B-but, Laxus, how could I-" Her question was cut off when he came really close with his face right next to hers. She could feel his breath on her ear and felt a crop rise in her throat. As she slowly turned her head in his direction to look in his eyes, she felt him placing a hand in her neck and the next thing she knew, his lips were brushing hers very softly. As if he was asking permission to be so intimate. _Does he still not realize?_ She thought as she put her hands on his chest and kissed back. From this gentle kiss, it heated up to him leaning over her and pushing her down on the couch. Their drinks fell on the ground but they didn't care. Their mouths were apart for mere seconds before joining again, both moaning in happiness. When he placed his hands under her shirt to caress her htummy and hips, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes wide and her mouth still open. She loved him, but she didn't want that just yet. Just the idea of right after the first kiss scared her a little...she didn't want herself to feel like a slut afterwards... His eyes opened slowly and his hands stopped. Their eyes locked on each other and he understood. He placed his hands back on the couch and said in the same, gentle voice.

I know, I won't go too far.

He kissed her a last time and then stood up to clean up the fallen drinks. She got back up and looked at her watch. It was already 10 'o clock, she gulped in surprise

"erm...Laxus..."

"You should be getting home, right?"

she nodded with a slightly disappointed look on her face. She felt sorry to have to leave right after this...

"want me to walk ya home?" He asked, while looking at her again, still a sweet and gentle look on his face. He really didn't mind she wanted to take it slowly.

"No, I can handle it, besides, it'd be around midnight by the time you'd be back. And you should rest before going on your mission." He understood her very well, she wondered why, Hell, did she know it was because he was always looking at her when they were younger.

She was about to leave and right before she stepped out of the door, he grabbed her hand, pulled her closer to him, and buried his head in her hair.

"You're mine now, 'kay?"

"Yeah..." she whispered with a smile and returned the hug. She really loved him. He could truly make her smile without having to do stupid things like Natsu did, and he was really caring. She heard about his attack on Fairy tail, but she understood he had meant it well, though she was glad he learned from his mistakes.

By the time she got home, it was around half past eleven. She hadn't expected anyone to be up anymore, however, when she closed the door behind her and walked in, she noticed someone standing In the kitchen. She thought it was maybe her brother, because he usually takes a drink at night...

"Elf-niichan?" when she saw who it really was, she was confronted with a double surprise. One, it was Fried Justine. Two, he was in his underwear.

He looked at her in surprise and then realized why she was so shocked... right at that moment, Mirajane walked in She had no idea someone else had entered the room and thus didn't think about how weird it was to be wearing her (very revealing) summer nightgown in the winter.

"Fried, I got your-" She saw her sister and immediately began excusing the situation.

"I-it's not what you think! Lisanna! He just...I accidentally threw a beer over his clothes and I took him here to wash them!" Fried was still having a blank expression on his face, clearly not knowing what to say.

"And you had to wash _all_ of his clothes?" She pointed her index finger at the green haired mages direction "Come on Mira-nee, I'm not_ stupid_!"

The two lovebirds realized they had been caught and both started to blush madly.

"Y-you're not...mad, are you?" Mira started as she walked up to her lover and handed him his clothes. What really happened was that _Cana_ had thrown beer over him, and the barmaid had just used this opportunity to take him home and spend the evening together...It was the first time they had actually showed their feeling for each other, it began with them talking about their matchmaking-projects, and the runemage calling her 'the best' after hearing she succeeded in getting Gray jealous and that he and Juvia would probably be a couple soon. As he hugged her, they had fallen and he had landed on top of her. He said he was sorry, she whispered she didn't mind, and then it began...

"No, actually, I think it's great, You'll be very happy together!"

"You won't mind...Me beeing here a lot then?" Fried asked in a doubtful voice, he and Lisanna didn't hold grudges against each other, but they weren't really friends either. So it was kind of awkward for him.

"Nope, not at all! Besides, I'll be hanging over at Laxus' place most of the time anyway!" she said with a beaming smile, as if it was nothing but normal that she went to his place

"TO LAXUS' PLACE? WHAT FOR?" The two yelled in unison, completely surprised by her comment.

"Just eh..." Crap, how would she explain _that_? Now she realized it might have been better not to have reacted that way about seeing Fried there...This was going to be a very long night...

-the next day

It was Gajeels birthday, and he'd been fucking annoyed about having to agree to go _pick-nicking. _It was ridiculous. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her, he just didn't want to fall deeper in that stupid thing called 'love'. He knew he'd bring her in danger if he would...

"Come on, Gajeel, we gotta get going, you don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Shut up, it's not like it's a date or somethin'!"

"Who said anything about a _date?" _The exceed said with a smirk.

He only got a growl as an answer.

She had been up since four AM, took a shower, dried her hair, put on some makeup (which she only did on parties etc., but this also counted, right?), she tried a million different dresses, a million different bandanas, she even tried a ponytail, a knot, her hair straight, in bags, she tried all her different shoes, her different purses,... She hadn't ever noticed how many possibilities there were with the clothing she had... _What was she supposed to choose?_

An hour later, at eleven AM, they all arrived at the place they had chosen. The river was calmly running, the few trees around them were slightly moving their leaves in the wind, just as the grass did. She wished him a happy birthday, but he ignored it. He _hated_ birthdays. The blue haired girl took a blanket out of her basket and spread it out into the field, a few meters away from the water.

"What's all that for?" he bluntly asked as she putted a vase with flowers, some stones and the basket on the blanket.

"The vase is decoration. The stones are to prevent the blanket from flying away if there's too much wind. And the basket contains our food." She said with a simple smile on her face.

He looked at his Exceed friend that was sitting on his shoulder "The shrimp thought of everything, huh?" not really surprised, the exceed nodded

"indeed, _everything_." He said as he looked back at the scriptmage that was now taking a bag with something rambling in it out of the basket.

At sight, he wouldn't have known what it was, but his nose told him with pleasure. "Iron!" HE said with an enthusiastic voice and immediately sat down on the carpet-like piece of cloth.

She smiled weakly at him and then took out all the rest, plates, glasses, plastic knives and forks and spoons, a few bottles of water and other drinks, sandwiches, vegetables, fruit, meat, cheese,... She simple had everything possible with her. Apparently, she had used a spell to get all of that into the quite small basket. _Clever, as always._

They started eating, and Lily was actually the only one talking, If he'd ask anything to one of the two, Levy would stay silent, and Gajeel would just growl. _How boring. _He thought to himself _these two idiots are both as oblivious as someone who can't see, hear, speak, taste, smell and feel at once!_

When they had finished eating, and almost everything was eaten, Levy started packing the leftovers and the plates and such. Still without saying a word, and trying to avoid his look. _This was the moment she would have confessed..._ Her thoughts kept thinking of what he said...And she got tears in her eyes again. She didn't want him to see, because this was his _birthday_. This was supposed to be _fun_. This was supposed to be the best day in-...

Her thoughts were cut off by his sharp voice, that suddenly had gotten very serious.

"Oi, shrimp! Why aren't ya sayin' anythin'?" he had noticed her silence, her avoiding eyes, her sulking, her soon-to-be-formed tears. He didn't like it.

"I ehm...I just..." She didn't know what to say. She glanced over at Pantherlily in the hope of getting some help, but he had eaten so much that he fell asleep on the spot.

"Answer me!"

"I don't...I can't...I just..."

"That's bullshit, say it, shrimp!"

She couldn't hold up her tears anymore and started sobbing. She knew he was still glaring at her and knew that if she _did_ confess now, it would only make things worse. She quickly stood up and was about to take a run for it, but he caught up in a mere second and grabbed her arm tightly.

"You're not getting away before you answer me! Did your dogs bite you or somethin'?" With dogs, he meant Jet and Droy.

She shook her head and tried to get away but he fastened his grip, still glaring at her, demanding an explanation.

"I don't wanna hurt you shortstuff... so just spill what the hell is making you cry already!"

She shook her head again, crying harder. This, was unbearable. Her inside was tearing her apart and she just wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to get hurt even more, and was almost certain that would be the case if she told him.

"I promise I won't be angry, I'll let go of you as soon as you tell me why you're so upset." his voice was softer this time, but being who he was, that wasn't so very soft.

She couldn't hold on anymore. Her plan: spill it, run, hide, never see him again and die in misery. Not so very attractive, but she couldn't think of anything else. So she did it.

"BECAUSE I LOVEYOU, YOU IDIOT!" The tears were flying off of her face and she was as red as was possible for that color.

As promised, he immediately let go of her arm, but it was more out of surprise than to keep his promise. His mouth was slightly open, and he just gaped at her. _What the fuck did she just say?_

Unfortunately, he didn't have lunch time to think, in her attempt to get away, she tripped and fell...Right into the river. While they had their discussion, the water had apparently gotten wilder and the waves were so strong she was easily dragged along.

Pantherlily had woken up by her loud scream and had also seen her fall. He had the right reflex to immediately spread his wings and fly towards her, when he flew past his dragonslayer friend, he let his tail hit his head, to get him out of his trance.

He flew near the water and tried to grab Levy's hand that was the only thing visible above the water.

Gajeel had jumped into the water as soon as he realized what had happened to the girl. He wasn't a very good swimmer, but he was determined to get her out of the water. After about three minutes, he managed to grab her and pull her out of the water. The exceed had grabbed her dress and laid her on the grass, trying to wake her up. The stutted mage crawled out of the water and hurried to the girls side. At first, he just tried softly hitting her head a few times, shaking her, but then they realized something...She had no pulse...

* * *

**Yay! Lisanna and Laxus! That's totally a crack pairing, I know ;p**

**But I didn't want to put Lisanna with Natsu because that would be just too obvious...**

**I got the idea when I saw the episode (anime) when Cana tells Gildarts the truth, somewhere in that episode, there's this seconds-long moment of Lisanna and Laxus. Where he really slaps her in the face and stuff to see if it's really her, I thought it was really cute XD**

**And yeah, Mira and Fried got busted xp I couldn't help it, but there's gonna be more details about their relationship later on, and a lot of fluff! :D**

**One thing about Levy's condition, she's not dead (_yet_... *evil smile*) so please keep reading! ;)**


	5. Never let go

**Here it is, chapter five.**

**Hope I didn't make you wait too long...And I hope this chapter isn't too sappy...I had a slight feeling it was -'**

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima (not to me, wich is pretty obvious since this is a fanfiction XD)**

**anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Levy! Levy! Wake up!" He screamed, his voice becoming more anxious with every word.

"Levy-chan, can you hear me?" The small exceed tried, but he could not reach her

"Damn it! C'mon, don't do this to me! Fuck, Levy! Breathe!" His voice was shaking, face pale, and his arms were pushing her chest repeatedly, trying to make her heart beat again, it didn't work

"Lily, take her to the guild, I'll get that weird woman!" At these words, he sounded more determined, but also very very worried. _She wasn't going to die, was she? She couldn't. She couldn't die on him now. Not now, not ever. He needed her to be by his side. Even if it brought her in danger, he'd protect her. Just as he would now..._

The heavy knocking on the door made the pink haired woman's mood get worse. _Who was going to disturb her this time?_

"Whoever you are, I'm not interested! Go away!"

"It's The shrimp, Levy!" he said in one breath, still patting, and his heart racing in his chest. _Why wouldn't she open the goddamn door? _

She had to think before she understood. The little girl she remembered from when Laxus had attacked Fairy Tail, the little girl that was just as horrified by her masters condition as Porylusica herself had been. That was Levy. Not the person at her door, but the person who needed her medical care. She grabbed some instant potions, a book with healing spells and slammed the door open. They quickly made their way to the guild without saying a single word.

When they arrived, She was already laying in the bed of the Guild infirmary. Indeed, she did not breathe, had no pulse and her skin was pale. Wendy had already tried to use her healing spells on her, but they didn't help. Not good.

After having examined the young script mage, she left the infirmary with a sharp look on her face.

"I-Is she...?" was the only thing he could make out, he was quite desperate now, but what did you expect, in his situation?

She shook her head "She's in a critical condition, I'll have to make some special medicine to get her system to work again, but I know what to do, so she'll probably survive." Then she walked out of the guild to get the medicine prepared.

Meanwhile, everyone in the guild was whispering in wonder of what had happened. Of course, their closest friends had come to the infirmary to ask what was going on.

"Levy-chan! Please get better soon! Levy-chaaaaaaaan!" The two fashion disasters cried in unison.

"what happened? Is she okay?" Bunnygirl seemed really worried..._maybe the bookwurm was right about her being a good friend?_

Fried and Mira – who were standing suspiciously close to each other – hurried over to where the rest was and asked how it happened.

"How could this happen, you two were just on a date, right?" the worried barmaid asked

"IT WASN'T A FUCKING DATE!" the iron dragon slayer yelled, of course the thought of the two of them in love was annoying him, since this started with her confession...He blamed himself,_ if he hadn't been so stupid. If he hadn't forced her to say it. If he hadn't let go. If only he hadn't let go..._

"We were just...celebrating..." He didn't want to mention his birthday, because the whole situation just made him sick, but his furry friend completed him

"It's Gajeels birthday you see..." Of course he had told the runemage about that, but Mirajane didn't know why they were together yet, and since it had to do with her new boyfriend his attempt to match the two, she just assumed it was a date.

"ah, really? It might not be the moment, but happy birthday!" she tried to be friendly, and just get the atmosphere around them to lighten a bit, but it had the opposite effect.

"tch, whatever" he growled, and went back to the infirmary. He sat down on the bed that was right next to hers, and caressed her cheek. He felt a little guilty for doing this without her permission, but hell, she just _confessed_, she wouldn't mind...

"I'm sorry, shrimp..." he began with a low voice, and a crop in his throat. Right now, he feared the worst, since the Guilds medical assistant was taking so damn long about the damn medicine.

"I didn't mean to...hurt you with it..." a slight sob escaped him as he continued "I just wanted you to be _safe_..."

He held her hand and felt the warmth slip away little by little. These minutes felt like years, like and eternity...

-meanwhile-

"My heart is shaking for the situation in the cube room!" a young women declared while facing the crowd in front of the infirmary. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana and Romeo had all joined the group.

"It'll be fine, as soon as Porylusica arrives she'll-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, or his puppets to repeat his words, she cut him of with a sharp voice

"if the path isn't too long for her wishes to be carried out!"

"Chill out, she'll manage somehow..." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. Not that he didn't care what happened to his fellow guild member, but yeah, he just didn't care_ that much_.

"But my soul has missed her for a seven years long eternity! It's not ready to forget another truthful part!" the tears were in her eyes, ready to fall down her face

"what are you spouting? So what if she dies, that wouldn't necessarily mean you'll forget her! Get it together! Be strong and don't sit here crying over something that hasn't happened yet!"

She wasn't quite sure whether he was trying to comfort her, or to insult her. But strangely enough, it did put her on her ease, and she was calm.

"Thank you, my fellowship knight, You are not empty" she smiled at him and he stick his tongue out as he always did.

She was so fascinating... to be able to say whatever message in such a sentence, it was magnificent. And her lilac, wavy hair that was so cute in a ponytail, and the sculptures she made, they were so beautiful, so detailed...one day, when the containers of his spirits would be broken, he would ask her to make him new ones. And he knew she'd accept, because she was so damn sweet, like cotton candy, like lollypops, like strawberries with sugar, like Porylusica running trough the guild entrance with her arms full of potions and... _Wait, what?_

Like Bixlows confused thoughts just registered, the pink haired old women was back in the guild and seemed to have finished Levy's medicine. She pushed everyone standing before the door away while yelling things about how annoying and stupid humans are. Then she stomped the door open with her foot because her hands weren't free. The iron dragonslayer had heard her coming and already stood aside, so she could do whatever she needed to do. But by the time she had arrived, it looked like it was already too late.

Gajeels expression was faint, dark bags under his eyes from the tears that had secretly flowed, his hair messy, skin almost as pale as his beloved bookwurms, and his eyes looked hollow, as if the whole world had disappeared before his eyes. In his case, it did.

Porylusica had feared the same, and just looked awfully disappointed in herself. She hadn't been able to save her? What kind of help were her medical skills then? She just stared out in front of her, letting out a silent

"I'm sorry..."

But out of the crowd, The youngest dragon slayer had freed herself from Romeo's comforting hug, and ran towards the woman that reminded her of her precious mother. Her tears were still flowing and her sobs were very audible as she begged.

"Please, Grandine! Please save Levy-chan! I ... I don't want her to die! She helped me with your book! She helps Lucy too! And she makes Gajeel-kun happy! Please, She's strong, please save her!"

Her attempt to make the women try were so sad...The other guild members could only cry harder at her innocence..._She tried herself, why didn't she realize it was already too late? _

But she was right, Levy was indeed strong, strong enough to keep her spirit clanging onto her body, trying desperately not to fade away, all ties with mind and body were cut off. But she, she was still there, and the little girl made her heart tremble..._She was so...so sweet..._

"I'm sorry little one...But it's too late for your friend to come back...She's gone" her voice was softer than usual, and deeply filled with regret

But Wendy wouldn't give up, Natsu had had a very strong impact on her, and her stubbornness had grown. She ran towards the table where the old woman had placed the potions, and grabbed as much of them as she could, then hopped over to the bed, and put them one after another in her mouth. She used her own magic to make sure the liquid would be taken by her body, even without swallowing. She tried restlessly, some tried to stop her, but she was too innocent, they couldn't bare the thought of seeing her little face being hurt again.

But some were also inspired by the actions, to be correct, Romeo and his role model Natsu had ran over at her and also grabbed some of the potions for themselves, also putting it in her mouth. They were still crying, but were determined to at least _try _to save her.

Lucy whispered a small "No Natsu...Please..." She didn't want to get any false hope for the recovery of her best friend, and was leaning into Erza who was comforting her while holding up her own tears.

Seeing what they were doing, Gajeel felt something inside him...Something that he didn't often feel...Gratitude

"F-flamehead..." he stammered, for once in his life, he looked quite pathetic...But he really couldn't bare losing her

Nobody believed what was happening, but suddenly, the script mage chocked and her body jumped. She wasn't able to open her eyes, or move her muscles, but she was _alive._

The potions had put such a big amount of magical energy in her body, that immediately it sought after a life source to hold on to, it found the weak soul of the girl, and attached. It wasn't quite how Porylusica had planned to use her potions, but it worked.

The trio that had been feeding her medicine immediately flew at her in a hug, but she could return any other reaction but a slight "mnnnn" without even opening her mouth.

The master had just come in, he had returned from the general meeting with the other masters from guilds near Magnolia, Mirajane had informed him as soon as possible and he rushed himself back home to see how his 'child' was doing. He was relieved to see that the worst had been avoided, and she could get to slowly recovering now. He looked at his old friend who was still staring blankly at the youngsters before her, had saved the life of their comrade.

Lucy was so very happy, tok Natsu's arm to pull him sloser, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. they both blushed

"you're amazing, Natsu, ... good job"

After he was out of his once again active trance, the iron dragon slayer went over to the other side of the bed, to gently caress the only visible cheek of the one he loved. She still couldn't react, but he knew she noticed it.

After the biggest ruckus was over, and most people went back to the guild hall to comfort everyone else, Gajeel sat at the side of her bed, and stayed by her side until she was completely recovered.

It took weeks, and he lived on the food Mirajane brought him, but he vowed to stay by her side this time, to take her hand and this time, never let go again.

He vowed to see her beautiful smile, her big hazel eyes, her wild blue hair moving along with the wind, he vowed to see it all, and protect it with his life.

* * *

**Finally done. It was a little depressing...Sorry... ^^'**

**And for those who thought it was, it's not over yet!**

**There will be more chapters about everyone elses relationships, as much as from Gajeel and Levy, just wait 'till the next chapter and you'll understand ;)**

**I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, that's okay. Either way, I'd love some revieuws! 3**


	6. Forgotten memories

**Hi guys! I just wanna thank you for your reviews! They make me very happy and eager to work harder on this story!**

**And a little tip to make the reading easier, cursive are either thoughts or words where the voice is strengthened at. And the lines underneath, means it's both ;)**

**Also, I still don't own Fairy Tail, 'cause then I'd be far more happier with my life than I am ;p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With a beaming smile, the barmaid was cleaning glasses at her usual spot behind the bar.

"You seem very cheerful today..." A soft voice remarked, her smile grew only wider when she recognized who's voice it was.

"of course I am! There is finally some progress in both of our work! You should be cheerful too!"

He chuckled, she was right, the stubborn ice mage had finally shown his immense jealousy of Lyon and had 'claimed Juvia for once and for all' as he said it. And the white haired beauty was pretty sure that Gajeel and Levy wouldn't take much longer to proceed either

"I'm just not really the kind of type to walk around with a huge smile the whole day." _Certainly not a beautiful smile like hers..._.He thought to himself as he let out a sigh of admiration and looked at her angelic face.

"That's not the kind of type you are either..." she joked as she noticed his thoughts fading away while he was staring at her.

"Sure it is. Just like you're the type to keep your own relationship a secret..." _He could play that game too_ He chuckled.

"Hey, we discussed that already! And you said you were fine with it!" she pouted, knowing he was joking, but still not happy with what he had said.

"Yeah, I did. Because we should prevent these newly-formed couples from taking their revenge while they should actually be glad that we've put them together with their 'true love' " And this time, he was right, well, he was always right, but she wouldn't always admit it.

Without realizing, they had both leaned closer and closer at every sentence, and were now mere inches away from each other. Their eyes locked, faces revealing a little blush and they both thought the same; _I don't give a damn about their revenge! _They closed their eyes and the runemages hand slowly rose to caress her cheek. Before their minds could even think about it, lips were touching each other, gently dancing around because they were both so relieved to finally be able to kiss in public.

A dark glare was shooting them from a small distance, it went from them, to Juvia and Gray, to the door of the infirmary, to Lisanna -whom she knew, had a thing going on with Laxus-, to Bixlow and Laki, and then to Bisca and Alzack. Then it returned to where it started, each time getting darker and darker.

"Tshk...All these new couples...I bet everyone except me is gonna be all lovey-dovey soon!" she kept glaring and her frown grew deeper "Stupid fairy couples and fairy kisses and fairy love and..." she took a deep gulp from her crate of beer and someone elses voices continued.

It was the lady sitting next to her, the lady who had recently been sitting there a lot.

"and the stupid men, and their stupid brawls and their stupid training and their stupid logic " She was raging on, obviously drunk, and Cana gave her a confused look _What the hell was that woman spouting about? _"And their stupid missions and their stupid training and their stupid muscles and stupid attractiveness and stupid quotes and heartbreaking and mind crushing looks and... and ..." she was out of breath and her head fell down on the counter of the bar. Her head was in the direction of the preach about manliness that a certain white haired man was giving. _Why the heck doesn't he look at me? I'm glad he's back in the guild but... Argh, Darn it! I can't think about it! _She thought

The cardmage chuckled, _that was __so__messed up_.

"It's like a curse, every one in here is fallin' for someone..." she finally said

"I AM _NOT_ FALLING FOR THAT GUY!" Evergreen jumped up with her face flushed and the world around her seemingly turning.

"What-" Cana started, but she couldn't finish her sentence

"It's not 'cause he's so damn handsome and I can't stop thinking about him and I want him to be near me and hold me and tell me he loves me that I'm _falling_ for him!" she pouted, as if it where the most obvious statement ever, and no one could possibly prove her wrong.

"of course it doesn't, just like getting damn jealous about him liking a girl that's supposed to be dead, also doesn't mean that you're falling for them..." She was mumbling to herself rather than to the brown haired female next to her, but was heard anyways.

The not-usually-drunk female suddenly realized how ridiculous their conversation was, and walked out of the guild wile a certain take-over mage his look was following her.

He had returned to the guild after his younger sister told him that Evergreen wanted him back in the guild. It had been pretty confusing, since she didn't even talk to him when he came back, but he stayed, for her sake. He immediately noticed she was drunk, and in a worse mood than normal, he was maybe-sorta-a-little-tiny-bit worried about her.

"Ever..." He whispered as he dropped the two fashion disasters that were not manly enough according to him. He went to follow her, but was pushed aside by Gajeel who was storming out of the guild, with a black exceed following him. Apparently, they were arguing about something.

As she sat on a bench near the Guild entrance, she heard a familiar voice yelling "Shut up, cat! I do what I want!"

Turning her head towards the sound, she saw it was the iron dragonslayer who was discussing something with Pantherlily. _What the hell happened to make him yell like that to his __beloved__ 'cat'?_ She wasn't normally the curious type of person, but somehow, this argument caught her attention, and she decided to hold on to it rather than thinking about her idiotic unrequited love which she refused to accept.

"But Gajeel, you've got to tell her!"

"And why the hell would I do that, huh?"

"because she will remember it after a while, just like with the guild, and when she realises that you've been lying..." The small creature was cut off by his angry voice

"I'm not lying! Damn it! I'm just keepin' somethin' to myself!"

he sighed, that guy was just impossible "It's the same thing, Gajeel"

"No it's not!"

"In this situation it is, she doesn't remember what happened, and everything that happened between the two of you is important! Especially after yesterday! You know just as much as I do that she'll get hurt when she finds out!"

"You know when she'll get hurt? When she...When I... Argh! Damn it! Just forget about it already! This is fuckin' stupid!" _I don't quite get what he's tryin' to say, but I'm starting to understand the situation..._

"But she confessed to you! You can't just act like nothing happened! You and I both know that you feel the same, so why don't you just tell her the truth?" _She __confessed__? Wow...Didn't expect __that__..._

"Because I can't! Damn it! You just don't fucking understand!"

"then Explain it to me."

"I said I _can't_! It's a fuckin' secret!"

"Oh, so you're keeping secrets now, are you?" the exceed said in a teasing tone _Very clever, if he hits him on his nerves enough, he'll eventually spill it..._

"fuck, cat! Don't play with me! I'm goin' home..." The outrageous mage walked away, in the direction of their apartment while his partner followed, in silence.

_This is messed up... I better not get mixed up in this _She thought, but just at that moment, Levy came out. She was barely able to stand on her feet, and she was panting heavily as if she had just run a marathon. _Damn._

"Evergreen-san...Have you seen Gajeel?" the small girl said with an innocent but concerned voice.

It was Levy, the girl who had confessed to Gajeel the iron dragonslayer, and had almost died. The girl who -apparently, according to the conversation the lady just overheard- didn't know she had amnesia.

"He told me he'd be back after a minute, but he's been gone for so long..." she said, slightly pouting her lip

"err...Do you...know who I am?" she said hesitantly, _that girl had amnesia, right? So how did she know her name?_

"Ehm...You're Evergreen...And you're...ehm...You're from Fairy Tail..." It seemed like she did realize her memories were gone, h_e must've explained to her already._ _But there is still __something __ he didn't tell her__...what could it be?_

"How did we meet?" The beautiful woman asked with a straight face

"I ehm...You...Ehm...I...I don't know..." she started shaking slightly, 'cause it was just _weird _that she knew her name, but nothing else. She realized that she was supposed to be somehow related to her more than just being in the same guild, because otherwise she wouldn't have asked her a question without thinking.

"How do you know Gajeel?" she asked, a slight frown on her face, _this wasn't looking good! _

"He...He was beside me when I...When I woke up...And the flying cat was there too...He...He was very kind to me and explained some things about the guild..."

She raised a brow at that answer, _so she did remember their name, but not Pantherlily's? _"What happened, after you woke up?"

"Gajeel, he helped me get up, and the cat asked if I was okay...And then he explained I was at the infirmary...but I didn't know...what infirmary..." She started crying and through her sobs managed to explain in more details, while Evergreen let go of her pride to put her arms around the bluenette in a comforting hug.

-a few hours earlier

_As she slowly opened her eyes, seeing a white room, with a lot of beds and bedside tables, and a man with several piercings in his face, who had black, spiky hair. There was also a small, strange cat, who had a scar above his left eye._

"_You're finally awake..." The man spoke with a gentle, low voice. He seemed relieved but nervous for some reason._

_The cat suddenly spoke "How are you feeling, Levy?" That cat spoke, it SPOKE! Her face got a little pale, but she didn't answer his question._

_The man stood up and made his way to the door, just as he wanted to open it to inform the others she had waken up, he heard her ask "Where am I?" and he turned around, looking confused for some reason._

"_you're in the infirmary" He wondered why she didn't recognize it._

"_Infirmary? What infirmary?" The small mage asked very confused ...was she supposed to know?_

_He looked very troubled by her response, almost concerned as he answered "The guilds infirmary, you...you remember that, don't you?"_

_She shook her head slowly. No, she didn't remember, what guild? Did he mean, a mages guild? _

_He stared at the ground for a moment, and then took place next to her again. He told her this was the mages guild Fairy Tail. And that she was a ..._

"_a solid script mage..." she whispered, surprised that she suddenly knew that._

"_yeah...Do you know who I am?"_

"_You're..." a short silence fell before she continued "You're Gajeel..."_

"_Yeah, Gajeel Redfox, Iron dragonslayer. Do you know who he is?" he asked as he pointed his thump towards the exceed behind him._

_she just shook her head and he sighted. He took his time to explain some things and ask her how much she remembered. After a while, she was able to recall some people, but she couldn't tell where she had met them, or why she felt like some where dear to her. She only remembered the people she met before Edolas, so no panterlily, and lisanna, 'cause who would remember a dead person while having amnesia? Also, she didn't remember a single event from her life, not how she got to the guild, not where she lived, not that she was a team with Jet and Droy, not that Lucy became a member and her best friend, not that Gajeel had pinned her to a tree, or that he joined and she had been afraid of him until the S-class exam, and also not that she had fallen in love with him. Let alone, confessed to him. _

_He didn't like that she didn't remember him, but also felt a strange feeling when he realized...To her, he was innocent, right now, he wouldn't have to feel guilty towards her. Because she didn't remember, she didn't know, as if it never happened. Maybe this was a chance to forget about it?_

_But then again...Even if this would make the perfect chance to get closer to her, he would only be bringing her in danger, wouldn't he?_

_He explained who everyone was, what their relationships with her were, and what they did in the guild. That took about three hours, but she was very intrigued about the new information that got into her brain, information that she apparently already possessed. The only thing he told her about himself though, was that he joined the guild and the flying cat was his partner. She felt in her heart, that he was very, very dear to her, maybe even more than anyone else she remembered (which was weird because he was so scary-looking). She felt extremely happy about being around him, but had no idea why._

_After that, the small creature said something again, with a very serious look on his face "Gajeel, can I talk to you for a sec.? Outside?" His voice strengthened at the last word_

_The man followed, and turned around to the girl, telling her that they'd be right back._

_When they were outside, Lily asked in the same, serious tone "Why didn't you tell her everything?"_

"_Shut up, cat! I do what I want!"_

**Did you like it? I hope so!**

**My first idea was to put some MiraxFried, JuviaxGray in it, and reveal the amnesia at the end. But one of my wonderful reviewers asked to put some more EvergreenxElfman in it, so I tried. Next chapter will be a little more of that too, and maybe the one thing that gave me the idea for the title (there's already a hint here ;o )**

**And for those who already wondered, Cana is indeed in love with Laxus in here, she had been spying at him and noticed the connection between him and Lisanna. And she's_ really jealous!_ :p  
**

**I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter!**


	7. not so different reactions

**Sorry for making you wait so incredibly long! I had a lot going on, the longer explanation is at the bottom! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh?"

the script mage nodded her head softly. Her tears had stopped streaming down, but the two females were still embraced.

_That makes things quite a bit more complicated than she first thought...Judging from what his exceed had said earlier, that would mean he shares the same feelings for her. Which would explain why he didn't want her to know about the Phantom Lord incident, but then why didn't he tell her about her own confession? Could it be that he was...afraid?_

"This is really messed up you know...But I'm afraid he already went home, so why don't you just come with me to Fairy Hills, and then you can see him tomorrow?"

"Fairy Hills? That's the dormitory, isn't it?"

"Yes, you and I both live there, didn't Gajeel tell you?"

She nodded slowly, he had indeed told her, but she kept forgetting again since this was all confusing her so much.

"Alright then...Will you come with me tomorrow?" She already knew the situation, so wouldn't she want to help? Little did Levy know that the beautiful women in front of her was usually grumpy, and lately often drunk...

"I'm sorry, Levy, but I've got some other things to be concerned about...Will you be able to handle it yourself?" She just didn't want to be mixed up in other people's relationships, it was as simple as that. Or so did she let herself believe...In fact she just didn't want to think of anything that could remind her of that man-crazy idiot who had such a strong grip on her heart.

The bluenette looked up with her big brown eyes, that were slowly getting filled with new tears; the ultimate weapon cute girls could use._ She had seen Wendy use it on Natsu once so he would come with her and carla on a swing. So this girl could do it too..._

And then she gave in, God had she become weak...

"Fine, I'll go with you, but don't expect me to hang around with you people all day!"

The tears in her eyes immediately disappeared and her pouting mouth turned into a beaming smile.

"Thank you so much, Evergreen-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home..."

* * *

The brown haired card mage woke up with a huge headache, _what the hell was in that crater yesterday? _Lately, alcohol had become heavier for her to bear and it made her all the more frustrated.

_Why hadn't she ever noticed? Why hadn't she ever payed attention to her feelings? In all those years that her father was gone, did she truly never notice? Or was she just too fixed on telling her father the truth, that she never acknowledged what it truly meant?_

Laxus. Lisanna.

It was for some reason normal to hear those two names together. They sounded better that way. 'Laxus' alone sounded so lonely, and 'Lisanna' alone made her think back about her 'death'.

They belonged together. She couldn't come between them.

It hurt her to think like that, but somehow, she didn't mind. The thought of actually going after a guy who doesn't like you...She didn't want to do it. She'd become like Porylusica, that woman obviously had a thing for their master, but she never told him, and in the end lost because he began a family. _Would it be like that with her? _She didn't want to think about it, but love wasn't meant for her. Or rather, she wasn't meant for love, wasn't meant _to _love.

It's like with her father, Gildarts, she'd spend so many years trying to find the courage to tell him. And now she had told him, and he loved her with all his heart, as if he was trying to make up for all the years he hadn't been able to. And she, she just pushed him away. It felt too awkward to actually treat him like a father, yet she was grateful that he let Laxus join the guild once again.

And then she made a decision, she wouldn't love anyone anymore. Never again, nobody unless her beer. And her cards. And her father. And her guild-mates. _God, that was messed up._

While thinking, she had made her way to the guild, and had arrived just in time to see two girls walking in. _Why were these two together? They didn't usually do that..._

* * *

They walked over to a table, and the eldest one of the duo stood up and walked over to the bar, probably to order their breakfast.

"Good morning, Evergreen-san! How are you doing today?" Mirajanes voice rang and it only bothered the woman.

"Mornin'..." she grunted, the night hadn't exactly been filled with much of sleep for her.

"That doesn't sound all too happy, is something the matter?" the white haired women asked in a worried and innocent tone, but who knew what intentions were hidden beneath it...

"None of your business, just get me mine and Levy's usual breakfast, and a big cup of beer"

"Alright...coming right up..." Off course she would've liked to protest and make her spoil what was bothering her, but noticing that the woman was helping Levy, she remained silent.

Evergreen left the bar and walked over to the table Levy was seated in. Jet and Droy weren't yet at the guild, so they weren't there to swarm around her like flies, in fact, there were barely any people present in the guild.

She looked around, trying to do it as slowly as possible, but very much failing. _Too bad...He's not here... _She thought as she dropped her head slightly.

"Evergreen-san, you're back already!" said the book-loving girl on a happy yet surprised tone.

"Yeah, Mira will bring breakfast to our table when it's ready"

"Oh...Okay..." She had noticed the taller woman being in a worse mood than before and didn't dare speak much, but the woman herself asked a question that forced her into conversation.

"So, seen Gajeel yet?"

"No...Not yet...You don't suppose he left on a mission, do you?" It would be weird, but it was possible, and that worried her. She just didn't want him to leave.

"No, I guess not, he didn't take a request yesterday, so it'd be strange if he were" she tried to soothe the younger girl, but heavily failed. It just wasn't in her nature to be nice to people...

Then Cana went over, she was way too curious to why they were suddenly so close.

"What'ya doin'?" she asked while casually dumping herself on the chair

"Just...talking" Evergreen stated in a slightly nasty tone.

"talking? 'Bout what?"

"Just stay out of it, Cana!" She knew all too well that she would just try to win bets with this, and didn't want her to know of anything.

"Why so groggy, Evergreen? And that after we had such a nice conversation yesterday?" the cardlady grinned,_ she'd surely get her with this._

"That was not a conversation! Just some ridiculous statements by the both of us! And don't you dare tell anyone about it!" She only vaguely remembered what they had said, but it was enough to know that she had spilled some of her personal feelings for Elfman, so it quite pissed her off.

"Tshk, whatever..."

"Don't be so careless, I mean it! I'll kill you before you have the chance to tell anyone!"

And so started the verbal bitchfight between the two brunettes, while our little Levy was silently sitting in between, waiting for breakfast to get served.

Only when she heard Evergreen denying Cana the right to know what was going on, she asked "Why mustn't she know, Evergreen-san?" Just out of curiosity.

"Well...Because..." she had planned to make a clear statement as to why not, but they had reached the hour when most of the people in the guild arrived. Including a certain white haired man, which drew her attention to him, made her heart race and her mind go blank.

Cana followed her eyes and when she saw the objective of attention, she just burst out in laughter.

"WHAHAHAHA, that's WHAAHAH such a HAHAH heavy FAIL! Whahaha!"

And the fairy-loving women realized she had indeed failed her plan, and was defeated in the discussion. She would have to tell her now... Deciding the best way to tell her without Levy hearing it was to whisper it in her ear, she went closer, held her hand before her mouth and told the cardmage the situation.

Her jaw dropped. _She had NOT seen this coming..._

And that was when Lucy also arrived. She had succeeded in dragging Natsu out of her house and making him come to the guild with her, where he was arguing with Gray at that moment.

She walked over at the table where she saw her best friend sitting, the blonde was quite surprised to see that Evergreen was there too, and became curious to what the woman had just told her former partner.

"Hey girls, what are you whispering about?"

Evergreen was taken back by the sudden question and didn't know how to respond, but Cana took the lead and simply answered.

"Gajeel is being a jerk"

One of Lucy's brown went to her hairline, the other one frowned, _Why's that news?_

Seeing her reaction, Cana added "Or rather, the biggest asshole in the universe"

"Lucy immediately looked at Levy to see if it had anything to do with her, since she had known for a while that her blue-haired friend had a crush on the dragon slayer. But the girl in question was only looking at Mirajane who was happily skipping over with the ordered breakfast.

Cana and Evergreen nodded and decided to tell Lucy before Mirajane would have chance of hearing it. They quickly pulled Lucy closer and the cardmage whispered it in her ear as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, the barmaid had seen them whispering and heard Lucy's "WHAAAAAT?" as a response. There was no other way than that that was a very interesting and shocking news. She wouldn't let this chance pass her by.

"Hello everyone, may I know what it is you are all so overwhelmed about?" the white haired lady asked sweetly as she placed the plates on the table before them.

When the girls kept silent, Mirajane's innocence quickly disappeared and a dark glare spread upon her face. This would make them talk. And yes, they trembled for a second before Lucy jumped up and quickly whispered the story in her ear.

At first her reaction was blank. But only for a second.

The death glare returned and the demon the young girls had hoed to have prevented from appearing showed u none-the-less.

_How DARE he? He didn't even tell her the girl had amnesia! And she had asked them how she was! And how DARE he keep such valuable information to himself! She had the right to know she loved him! _

At that moment, the group of friends feared for their lives and the lives of anything within 10 feet of the demon. However, a certain green haired man had seen what happened and arrived just in time to stop all chaos. Doing that by simply hugging her tightly from behind, and whispering her name softly so that only she could hear.

Her frown softened and for a moment she looked sad, it was nicer to be a cheerful lady than to be a hateful demon. She didn't like being in that form...

Slowly her transformation disappeared and she became herself again. Turning her head she saw the face of her rescuer, not that she hadn't recognized the voice, but she loved that face too much...

"Freid..." she said in a tone that could be called a whisper too "I'm sorry..." it was almost a sob, but no one could really hear it, just see her chest rising in an uneven rhythm.

"It's okay, I'm here now..." he spoke as he put his chin on her shoulder, feeling the woman he loved most put her arms around her belly where he was holding her and softly squeezing his hands in hers.

She dropped her head to the side to lovingly give him a kiss on the cheek.

The girls were all relieved that she had calmed down, and looked in awe at the scene that was taking place before them. _Those two really were a great couple..._

As they looked around they noticed the usual brawls had started and Levy was silently eating her breakfast, not seeming to pay any attention to the world around her. So they decided that if they spoke quietly, nobody else should be able to hear their conversation.

They stepped a little closer and told Freid as well since they all felt like he deserved being told after saving them from his girlfriends' rampage. Not that they knew it, but as Freid was trying to match the iron dragon slayer and the bookworm, this was very valuable information to him.

Just after they were done speaking and Freid had taken a moment to think about Gajeels' reasoning for his actions, the said dragon slayer walked in the guild with Pantherlily behind him.

He immediately spotted the strokes of blue hair that was peacefully eating her breakfast. She was sitting with her back to him, but he could see she wasn't very cheerful at that moment. He also noticed the group of people around her.

And the death glares they were pointing at him.

He realised that they knew, he had no idea how they discovered it, but they knew.

Having nothing come into his mind, he blankly stared back at hid nakama, and the only word he could get out of his mouth was:

"...Fuck..."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for making you wait so long!**

**And I know, this chapter isn't exactly how I had told you it would be, SORRY AGAIN!**

**But there was a lot going on in my personal life, so I didn't have much time. Aside from that, I also kinda bumped into a writers block...I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to rush it, so I was kind of forced to make this a chapter with barely anything happening in it... SORRY!**

**I'm gonna try to make up for the late update by posting the next few chapters in...I dunno, maybe a week or so... So I'm gonna try to start the next chapter tomorrow morning, hopefully to get it finished by the evening. I wish I could write it now but it's twenty-seven past twelve AM so I think it's best if I go to sleep now...**

**I hope you don't mind too much that I'm so late!**

**And remember, if you review, I'll get the vie to write again! ;)**

**~Elby-Tiadoroppu**


	8. Threats and shocking discoveries

**Hello there!**

**First of all, my deepest apologies for not updating so long!**

**I know I promised to upload this chapter a lot sooner, but life kinda got in the way...**

**You know, writers block, no internet access, another writers block... I4ve been re-writing this chapter like ten times... But I hope it pleases you!**

**(btw, last weeks chapter was sooo cute! Elfmans 'otoko' changed into 'onna'! I love that page so much! I had hoped to see tons of new fanfictions here about it, but there haven't been so many... So people, keep writing! :D )**

**Enjoy!**

The girls saw his reaction and knew this was their chance. Lucy sat down and started talking to Levy in order to keep her attention away from the others. Which seemed to work, so far.

Evergreen, Mirajane and Cana stormed towards the iron dragon slayer with all the rage they could muster (though Mira held back a bit) while Freid took this opportunity to talk with Pantherlily about the situation.

The girls took both his arms and dragged him out of the guild where they would give him a piece of their minds.

"How DARE you!"

"I knew you were a total jerk, but _this_ goes to far! I'll rip you to pieces if you don't solve this!"

"What do you think you're doing to Levy-chan?"

_He was a bit stunned by their angry reactions. They seemed to mean it... It wasn't like he was scared of them, it was more like he was scared to spill what was really going on. He really cared about the shrimp, and maybe he could've known that her friends would react this way. But he had his reasons, and they couldn't ever understand._

"Listen, I have no intention of explaining anything to any of you. So just leave me the fuck alone"

Cana wasn't pleased with his 'calm' answer "How about _you_ leave _Levy-chan_ alone, since you don't treat her the way you should!"

"Than how _should_ I treat her, huh? Like you know everything about that!"

"With _RESPECT_" Evergreen snarled "You treat a lady with _RESPECT_, and you ought to be _honest_ to her, and _help_ her the most you can, not run away like a _coward_ when you're faced with the tiniest problem!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" _He wasn't quite following anymore..._

But his confusion didn't please Mirajane, and without any innocent guildmates around to hurt, and no Freid to stop her, she went in full-demon mode.

"Listen pal, I don't know what it is you're planning in that head of yours, but we're NOT agreeing with it! And if you don't tell her the truth right away, you're gonna get it!" with a bolt of Magic in her hand she held it close to his face. She really was threatening him. If it wasn't for two young girls who interrupted them, he might've seen the wrath of the demon.

"Lucy-chan?"

"huh? What is it, Levy-chan?" She was used to being called 'Lu-chan' by her best friend, but because of the amnesia, that wasn't the case anymore...

"Where did those other girls go?"

"Uh...They went to see...uh...The toilet" _She was really bad at lying, even worse when it was to her best friend..._

"So...They all had to go to the restroom in the same time?"

"uh...Yes! What a coincedence, really!...Haha...ha..." _And Lucy was messing it up..._

"Alright then..."

The two friends sat there in silence for a while, waiting for the others to return. But really, no one would do that long over a visit to the toilet. So Levy began to be a bit suspicious...

"Lucy-chan, do you think something might have happened? They've been gone for quite some time now..."

_Oh God, no, what was she supposed to tell her now? That they all drowned? That they went home early?_

And then she lost it. No one would expect an innocent girl like _Lucy Heartfillia_ to lie to her best friend!

"Uh, you see Levy-chan...We haven't been entirely honest with you"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't mean to! It was all _Gajeels_ fault! He's the one that started it! He's the one keeping things from you!"

"What are you talking about?" The young bluenette didn't understand a thing. She hadn't spoken to Gajeel all day, so what would he have kept from her? "What did he do, then?"

"erm...You know yesterday, when he told you about the guild and all...?"

"yes, because I had a bit of amnesia" She had no idea how Lucy knew about what happened in the infirmary, but supposed he would have told the others.

"No, Levy-chan, you don't have a bit of amnesia, you have a lot of it."

Her eyes widened. _That couldn't be. She remembered so many things already! After he had told her about the guildmates, she thought she remembered everything again. Was there really something she didn't know yet?_

"There are some... Troublesome events of the past, that he should've told you. But for some reason he didn't. We don't know why, but he's always been kind of a jerk. So we really shouldn't trust him with this, you have the right to know your own past!"

She was right. He should have told her everything. But the bookworm believed in him nonetheless.

"Surely...He had a reason not to tell me...Don't you think?"

"Levy-chan, you don't know anything, you don't know what he did..."

"It can't have been that bad! He was so nice to me..."

Poor Levy, she had no idea...Would she be able to forgive him like she did before, if she would hear what he did? And know that he kept it from her?

"Levy-chan...Things have changed, and a lot has happened, but you really should know about it... It's his past as well!"

"His past? What do you mean? Why is that so important to me?"

"I can't tell you, but..."

"if you can't either, then I don't think you should blame him!"

"No, it's not up to me to tell you, he should...That's why I don't understand his reason"

"well then, we better go find out what his reason is!"

* * *

"What exactly happened with those two?" Freid was talking to a certain feline about the latest events which have mixed up their matchmaking plans

"I don't think I know much more than you do...He won't tell me why he's beeing such an idiot"

"So...Which things did he not tell her about?"

"Mostly himself, she doesn't know anything about his time in Phantom Lord, what he did to her, the S-class advancement exam either...Not even her own confession. And it's not out of fear for her reaction, I can tell you that."

The exceed wasn't able to make any sense out of it, and neither was the runemage next to him.

"These are pretty important events if you ask me...It's almost as if he's trying to-"

Pantherlily finished his sentence for him "to erase their times together...That's exactly what I thought. But I can't understand why."

"There could be some sense in not wanting her to know about the Phantom Lord incident, but why wouldn't he tell her about the S-class exam?"

"I don't know my friend, don't know..."

They were about to head back to where the girls were threatening Gajeel, when they saw Lucy and Levy arriving there.

* * *

"There they are...It's a miracle he's still alive though...Mira is furious" She waited for a response but when she didn't get any and looked around, she saw the bluenette fall on her knees behind her.

She had tears in her eyes and her whole body was shaking. She just stared in front of her, and couldn't make a sound.

Right at that moment, when she was so close to him, and all her friends were surrounding them, right there and then, she remembered. All of it, how Phantom Lord was trying to pick a war with Fairy Tail. How team Shadow Gear was the bait. And the iron dragon slayer had used them. He had beat them to a pulp and then crucified them to a tree. That awful mark painted on her belly, for all the world to see.

_It hurt_. It hurt _so much_. It wasn't only the memory that returned, but also the _pain_, his evil laughter audible in her ears.

She was so confused, she started to cry in her hands, which she didn't like, because she thought it made her look weak. When the stellar mage asked her if she was alright, all she said was "I remember".

And there it was, in his eyes. Fear, and hurt. He hadn't wanted this to happen...

**That's it folks!**

**Another 'cliffhanger'... not such a deep cliff, but oh well...**

**It wasn't such a long chapter, but I4m bored, and I have plenty of time, so I'll start writing the next one right away! (Finally released from that writers block :D)**

**If you have anything to say about this chapter, whether it's spelling or grammar errors, new ideas for the next chpters, anything, please put it in a review! I love those ^^**

**Thanks for the support guys!**


	9. Denial and Confusion

**There we go, the next chapter!  
**

**I hope I didn't make you wait with last times cliffhanger too much... I got kind of held up ... This is quite a long chapter...so it took me a while to write it!**

**And I already apologize for any typing , grammar or spelling errors... it's 2AM and my head isn't thinking so clear anymore...**

**Enjoy!**

**(btw, thanks for all your support up until now, I really appreaciate it! You guys are the best! TTvTT)**

**-EDIT: corrected some mistakes, thanks to Ulcaasi who pointed them to me ^^ If anyone else finds some, please tell me, it'd be a great help! ;) -**

* * *

The girls saw what happened to Levy and immediately rushed to her side. Other than a few deadly glares, they didn't give the iron dragonslayer any attention. Pantherlily and Fried however, arrived just in time to see what happened and they decided to do to him.

"Care to tell us what happened?" the exceed asked.

"It's... She... Fuck." He couldn't make any correct sentence and just left them. Off course his 'cat' followed him home. The feline tried to get some answers out of him, but didn't get much more than a few growls and a punch he easely dodged.

"Come on, Gajeel, what's wrong with Levy-chan? What did you do?"

"Damn you, cat, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why was she crying?"

He growled. Again.

"You stubborn fool" he said and was about to take off when his roommate finally spoke up.

"Lily" a sign escaped his mouth which showed he didn't like giving in "wait..."

The exceed turned around and crossed his arms, waiting for what Gajeel had to say.

"She remembered...About...the tree-thing"

It took Pantherlily a few seconds to realize that with 'tree-thing' he meant the time that he crucified Levy and her team to a giant tree.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you didn't tell her."

"That's 'cause I still can't. It's just... not according to plan..."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Ah, fuck. Forget about it already. I'm goin' to bed."

They had just arrived at their home and the dragonslayer indeed went straight to bed. His furry friend just sat at the couch thinking about their latest conversation, trying to get some sense out of it. Apparently, his partner had some kind of plan in which Levy was involved. A plan he didn't know of...yet.

* * *

In the meantime, the girls of Fairy Hills had taken Levy to her room, where all of her friends were trying to cheer her up. The bluenette had already calmed down, but she had a quite empty gaze and didn't say a word.

She heard Lucy tell the others that she had remembered something, probably the crucification, since it was so shocking for her. They had various reactions, but they were all rather disastrously negative towards the studded mage. Some planned to kill him, others wanted to torture him in all kinds of ways; making him starve, plucking his eyes out, cutting off his arms, and so on.

Levy didn't want to listen to it and let herself get lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking about Gajeel and what she had just remembered him doing to her. Something wasn't right. The pain was still clear in her head, and yet, she didn't feel any kind of rage towards the man. Rather sadness, and confusion, for why he hadn't told her.

When she was back to the real world, most of the girls had left and only Lucy was still in her room. She had picked up a random book and began reading in it. Until she felt Levy's eyes on her and went to sit on her bed.

"Lucy-chan...no...Lu-chan?"

"Yeah...That's what you usually call me" the blonde said with a small smile

"Were they serious about hurting Gajeel?"

"Don't worry Levy-chan, they won't do him any serious harm, unless you want them to. And that's...not what you want, right?"

"Uhm...No, I don't...Is that weird?" she asked a little awkwardly

"After all he has done to you, it would be safe to say that most people would hate him. But in the past, you also forgave him. So I'm not all too surprised that you don't want him to get hurt for this"

Levy gave her a soft smile, but the sadness was clearly visible in her eyes. And that worried her friend.

"Hey, uhm...Are you alright?"

"I don't know...It doesn't make sense...If I have forgiven him before, then why didn't he tell me what happened?"

"maybe he was scared that you wouldn't forgive him a second time?"

"He doesn't seem like the type who would get scared of a small girl like myself..."

"well...uhm...lets say you two were kinda close before this whole thing...I guess he didn't want to lost his...friend." her mouth curled up on one side, and opened on the other, showing that she was nervous for what she had said. She truly was a bad liar...

But what should she tell her? The only thing she didn't know yet was that she was head over heels in love with the guy and had confessed to him. But since Lucy herself didn't know the details of what happened that day, she thought it'd be better not to tell her just yet.

They decided to let the subject rest for a while and talk about something more pleasant. But Levy was still thinking about it. She just hoped Lu-chan was right...

* * *

A few days later, Gajeel dared to show himself at the guild again. When he came in, he unconsciously sought for a little bookworm with blue hair. Unfortunately, when he had found her, his eyes met the deadly glares of all the girls surrounding her. He gulped and decided it was safer to just get a drink at the bar and avoid being killed by one of them.

"Those damn chicks tryin' to protect the shrimp are bloody annoying..." he mumbled to himself before taking a seat.

For the past few days, he had been thinking about the failure in his plan over and over again. And at that moment, it happened again.

_For quite some time, he had...cared for the shrimp. In a kind of special way. In a way that Lily would call 'being in love' or 'having a thing for' or something like that... He hadn't ever admitted it to anyone, but that exceed knew him far too well to not have noticed. And since the cat was in fact just as big of a romantic as the demon herself, he didn't understand why Gajeel couldn't take action. Because his friend deeply believed that shortstuff held the same feelings for him._

_But there was no way in hell that he would 'take action', it would put her in far too much danger. Master had warned him for it, that after these seven years, Ivan might have some kind of plan or get suspicious towards the dragonslayer. If he were to discover that he was a double spy, all the people close to him would be in grave danger. It hadn't mattered much before since thay knew all Ivan's secrets and everyone who worked for him. But now it would be different. Their knowledge of Raven Tail had become one big blurr. And he wouldn't allow Levy to get involved in it unless necessary._

_That was one of the reasons he stood so frozen after her confession. What was he supposed to say to it? True, he felt something in his stomach that felt suspiciously much like 'happiness' of 'relief' but he had to reject her. And he planned to, but things kind of got out of hand with her drowning and all._

_When he first learned about her amnesia, his mind immediately worked out a plan to use it in his favor. He would tell her all she needed to know to live the happy life that she lived before he messed it all up. He'd tell her the least possible about himself, so she wouldn't remember any of their shared memories and therefore, also wouldn't have feelings for him anymore. They wouldn't even be friends, and wouldn't ever talk. That way, all he himself had to do was lock away his own feelings and thoughts for her. And then She'd be nothing more to Ivan than just another Fairy Tail mage._

_It was the only way to keep her safe._

_But somehow her friends discovered what he had done and now, she remembered a part of it. But only the beginning._

_He had thought that if she'd remember anything, it'd be everything. But this, this was messed up._

_All the feelings she now had for him, would be fear and probably also anger. Plus she had a dozen of friends who were willing to act as her bodyguards. They shot him deadly glares at any time and wouldn't allow him one second with the shrimp._

_So his chances of telling her everything and fixing it, so he could find a solution for Ivan later, were zero._

"Damn...Women" he complained while massaging his forehead. He was getting a serious headache from all that thinking.

Suddenly he noticed who was sitting next to him; a very muscular man with white hair and a scar under his right eye. He was a little confused by the reaction this guy gave him...

First, he just stared at him. Then he said "women...?" and looked at the herd that was surrounding Levy.

After making eye contact with a certain Raijinshuu member and blushing, he looked back at Gajeel and said "Ever is a woman...did you know that?"

_Yep. He was seriously confused. 'Cause wasn't Elfman usually the guy who wouldn't say a single sentence without the word 'man' and even called his sister -who was one of the most feminine of all Fairy Tail girls- a man? What was he suddenly saying about women? And that crazy chick Evergreen?_

Then suddenly it struck him. _Evergreen. She had been outside after He and Lily had left the infirmary. It must have been her who overheard their conversation and discovered about Levy's amnesia. _"Damn..."

Without realizing it, he had begun staring at her as well. And she didn't like it.

She took off her glasses and was ready to turn him into stone, but Elfman was also watching and quickly pushed the dragonslayer off his chair. The magic landed on the bar counter and vanished.

When Gajeel realized what she had just tried to do, he wanted to get up, run towards her, and hit her with an iron pillar. _Nobody turns him to stone, not just like that!_

Unfortunately for him, the take-over mage was still on top of him. "Get off, I gotta punch that bitch in the face!" he yelled.

"I can't let you do that!" the take-over mage said in response.

"What?" _something wasn't right. Since when was Elfman against a brawl in the guild?_

Little did he know that the guy on top of him still liked brawls, but just didn't like the idea of 'Ever' being hurt.

"I said, you're not hitting Ever!" at that moment, said woman's attention was caught by the duo again. _What were they doing?And why did Elfman say her name again?_

"The fuck is wrong with you? It happens all the time here! Now get off me!"

"Not if that means you'll hit her!" This is when she started to blush..._HE was actually defending her! For such a small thing!_

"You're crazy! Why shouldn't I hit the bitch, she'd have turned me to stone just as easily!"

"But she's a WOMAN! A man doesn't hurt a woman!" The whole guild went silent by the volume of his statement. Evergreen was staring at elfman with her eyes bigger as ever before. Her cheeks were redder than Erza's hair and he mouth had slightly fallen open.

The arguing guys realized that everyone was looking at them. Or to be precise, looking at them, then at Evergreen, and back to them. Elfmans face started to redden as he realized that probably everyone would start assuming things. Even if most of their ideas would be true.

Because really, since he recognized her as a woman, his attraction for her had only grown, he had even started to love her. And being in the guild now, where she was too, with them exchanging eye-contact once in a while, that was heaven to him.

_But what if it changed in case everyone did know? He didn't want that._

Everything stayed silent fro a few minutes, no one moved or made a sound. After a noise from someone in the back of the guild, things started to live again and he got up. Since he was pretty sure that Gajeel wouldn't try to hit her anymore.

And besides, he had better things to do than sit on top of the dragonslayer. Things like going to talk to the woman to whom his heart had gotten attached to.

There she was, still in exactly the same spot. He stood before her and gently put his hand under her chin so that her mouth would close.

"Hi, Ever...uhm...Got a minute?" he asked silently

"uh...yeah..." was all she could say. Off course she wanted to answer fiercely and hit him on the head with her fan, but she just couldn't. Even though she wasn't sure what the hidden meaning behind his words had been, it sounded very protective, caring and even a slight bit romantic to her. And that was all it took to immobilize her.

There weren't many places in the guild where they could be alone, and since it was quite cold outside, they decided to go to the kitchen.

By the time they got there, she had regained some of her composure, and was sure to think before answering to him, so that she wouldn't seem so weak as he probably had with her last response.

"What is it?" she asked the second they got in and checked no one was there.

"I eh..." He didn't actually know what to say, he had expected she'd demand an explanation for why he was protecting her or something...And that the words would come from themselves. But they didn't, and she seemed to be unaware of why he took her there"

He looked at her and saw in her fierce eyes, something he wasn't quite sure of what it was. It sure wasn't anger, like usually. And the longer he looked at her, the redder her cheeks became. This gave him some courage, and he started over again"

"Ever...What are we?"

"What?" she was a bit taken by his sudden question, and wasn't even sure if he meant literally, as in, what kind of species, or what their relationship was.

"I don't know what's going on between us...I mean.-" he was losing a bit of his courage again, but she cut him off

"What, you think I do? You know you're the most confusing guy in the whole universe, and then I'm supposed to know what's between us?" she said, she tried to look offended, but wasn't sure if it was working out so well...

"I'm...confusing?" he asked, a bit taken back by her words.

"Yeah, you are! First in the S-class exam, you were supposed to be a stupid, empty-headed guy, but you suddenly became a strong one who used deep words and protected me like some sort of big hero! I lost it for one second in that tower, and then you suddenly give me such a sweet smile like I meant something. But when we got back home, you were staring at that Cherry with big eyes, and completely forgot about me! And with the tournament, you were the big hero again, yet you had to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the games! You know I stayed with you all that time? I slept beside your bed in a chair! My back hurt for weeks from that! But you probably didn't even notice!" Her ranting was cut of by Elfman who seemed to be oblivious that she was actually saying she wanted him to acknowledge her.

"But Ever, I did notice! I woke up sneezing and you were there! It's when you became a woman!"

"What!" she was getting a bit more emotional, as her eyes were getting filled with tears, though she tried to hold them back.

"Yeah, a woman, the most beautiful one I've ever seen." he said in a low voice. His eyes looked straight into hers.

Her tears fell slowly, and when they did, he stroke them away with his fingertips. With a smile he whispered her nickname. For a moment, she closed her eyes and let her head rest in the palm of his hand. But she remembered that he just meant to cheer her up, not confess his everlasting love to her like in all the movies. She opened her eyes and took a step back.

Shaking her head she yelled "no, no no! Don't do that you jerk! It's exactly what I mean! You're confusing!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! You're just an idiot! And I'm just confused! It's just... That stupid Fairy Love!" that was her way of convincing herself that nothing had happened. Her way of trying to forget what just happened.

"Fairy Love? What's that?"

"Argh, just some stupid name Cana made up..." she admitted, but his confused face made her explain in a little more detail "It's just that suddenly everyone's in love, and it seems that's all they care about. But...It hurts to have to look at all these happy couples you know!"

"Why does that hurt? Aren't you happy for them?" he didn't quite understand the feeling 'jealousy'

"Because I want it too! Don't you see?" She had come closer to him, and while she remained crying, her fists were slamming on his chest. But it wasn't hard at all, he barely felt it.

"No, I don't see. Ever, I'm blind" he took her wrists in his hands and held them tightly, making her look at him "You'll have to tell me literally, I'm not a man of subtlety" he said.

She stared in his dark eyes again, and then knew he meant it. _Come on, if he can cut off with his manliness, I must be able to back off with the stubbornness too... _She let out a sigh and let her forehead against his chest.

"Elfman. The reason is, that … I'm jealous. I want you...to be with me. That's why I told you to quit the barfights, because you weren't with me then. But you suddenly disapeared...I've been an idiot too y'know. I've been drinking with Cana a lot and I tired to deny everything. But this situation with Levy and Gajeel made me realize, I can't let you go if I don't want to lose you..." it was silent for a few seconds and she held her breath. When she didn't get a readtion she looked up, to see Elfman staring at her with an open mouth. Apparently, that wasn't what he had expected.

She looked back down and started to blush again. The woman took her hands out of his and wanted to step back. But he wouldn't let it happen. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him in a hug. The muscular mage let his chin rest on her head and stroked her hair down.

Finally, he understood. And she wouldn't have to tell him twice.

"Ever...I love you"

Her eyes widened and it took a while to progress what she had just heard. But aside from that, Evergreen was finally happy, and grateful for everything that happened. She grabbed his shirt and nuzzled her head in his neck, taking in his scent. _Pure manliness_ she thought.

After a few more minutes some noise coming from the guild hall had pulled them out of their trance and they let each other go. The still-blushing woman had turned around and seemed ready to go help her friends, but the takeover mage grabbed her arm and made her turn around. In one hand, he took hers and made their fingers intertwine, in the other, he held her head up, so that she was at the perfect height for what he was about to do.

First their foreheads toughed and Evergreen was slightly panting because she hadn't expected to be turned around so suddenly. Then he touched her soft lips for merely a second. As if he was asking permission to do so. She immediately responded and returned the kiss with quite some enthusiasm. Their lips danced and when their mouths opened, their tongues were introduced to each other for the first time. He let do of her hand and took her back to support her better, after all, he was quite abit bigger than her. She used this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and stroke his spiky yet soft hair.

Whatever the noise was, their friends could handle it themselves for a while. 'Cause right now, none of the two wanted to let each other go.

* * *

**YAY! Some ElfEver in the end! ^^**

**I've been wanting to write that scene for sooooo long now...I'm happy I've finally gotten it over with! But don't be sad, there'll be a lot of fluff in the next chapters, and not oly wirth these two! ;D**

**Sorry for the ones who wanted more progress between Gajeel and Levy, I had to write down their thoughts first. They'll finally get to 'meet' each other again next chapter. And then you'll know how things will turn out! :)**

**Please review to tell me what you think of it!**

**Any support is welcome!**


End file.
